This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. TNPRC faculty and staff supported the research programs of the above listed investigators during 2010. This support included consultations on study design for NIH applications, preparation of budgets, and sharing data to enhance existing research projects. Sharing of information occurred through seminars, telecommunications, emails, videoconferencing, and site visits. The list includes new collaborations in addition to well established affiliations with Center personnel.